


Masquerade

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy goes to a masquerade party as she is celebrating spring break in Pemberley (and trying to forget about a certain someone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Lizzy sloshed her drink around in its cup slightly as they walked, "I don't think masquerades work. Everyone knows who everyone is, what's the point?" Sure, she wasn't anywhere near her own college, but she had been in Pemberley for about a week and she had met a lot of the other spring breakers in the area.

Ella Gardiner, Lizzy's senior friend who was the reason Lizzy was attending this party, threw her head back and laughed, "The mask covers enough for it to be hard to recognize anyone in the insanely dimmed lights. Add too-loud music for unrecognizable voices, hats to cover the top of the hair, and lots and lots of alcohol and no one will even recognize their best friend."

Lizzy shook her head, "I would disagree, but whatever." She knew there was no point in arguing, so they just entered the party, silently.

Lizzy didn't like the masks. It made it harder to see people's expressions. Lizzy considered herself good at reading people (not counting the whole Darcy situation...) and she didn't like not seeing people's faces one bit.

But then there was that which just came up again. _Darcy_. The name she'd been desperately trying to forget about for months. The only reason she took her friend up on the offer to go on a road trip for spring break. At least here in Pemberley she was 100% positive she wouldn't run into Darcy.

It gave her a sense of ease, but she also felt a little tug in her stomach at the thought of him not around. What was that about?

Lizzy shook her head and proceeded to talk (and maybe even flirt) with many a masked woman and man around her.

There was one in particular who had caught her eye very early on in the night, but she didn't see him talking to anyone besides some young blonde whom he was probably dating. She tried to not think about him, but she kept catching him looking in her direction. Or not. It was too dark in the room to tell precisely where he was looking. But it  _felt_ like he was looking at her.

Finally, the blonde left his side and Lizzy figured to give it a shot. Why not, right?

She poured herself another drink and found her way over there. "So," she started, "Am I mistaken or have you been watching me for the past half hour?"

His lips quirked into a smile, "In order for you to have noticed I was looking at you so often, you would have had to have been looking at me, too."

Lizzy raised an eyebrow, "Touché."

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Lizzy continued, "It's a weird thing- a masquerade. Usually one would introduce themself at this point but instead we awkwardly stand here, unable to reveal our identities."

The man looked over at a clock on the wall, "We could break the rules."

"Ah, but what's the fun in that?" Lizzy teased. "And what about that blonde girl you've been with all night? She your girlfriend?"

He snorted, "Hardly. Try little sister."

That was good news for Lizzy... "Well, you'll have to introduce me sometime. She's quite the hotty..."

Disappointment flooded his face, "Oh."

Lizzy laughed, "Relax, hot shot, I swing both ways. And besides," she shrugged, "She's not my type."

"Then what IS your type?" The man inquired, jokingly.

"How tall are you, again?"

He smiled, "6'5""

"I'd say 6 foot 5 mysterious guys wearing all black who are nameless until midnight are my type. What about you?" She took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I'm into the whole," he looked at me for a second, trying to judge my height, "5 foot 8 witty brunette who's probably more clever than most of the people in the room, including myself."

Lizzy cocked her head to the side and shook it, "Pity. I'm 5'9"."

He shook his head, "So close."

"'Close only counts in horse shoes and masquerades.' Not too sure how well that one works, but I guess it could catch on."

They beamed at each other until Lizzy put down her drink and took his hand, "Come on, let's dance."

They danced. And they danced. And it was nice.

And they forgot about everything outside of each other and just enjoyed a wonderful night.

Before they knew it, someone shouted "It's one minute 'til midnight!" And a countdown started as if it were New Years Eve. The two laughed and joined in on the loud and joyous countdown.

"3, 2, 1!" The crowd erupted in cheers. Everyone removed their disguises and threw them into the air...

Except for the two people standing towards the side of the dance floor, who had stopped breathing completely as they stared at the identity of the person they had each been flirting with all night.

"Fuck!" Lizzy exclaimed under her breath. She turned around abruptly and quickly made her way outside.

The ONE person she never wanted to see again in her whole life. The _ONE_ person.

She had actually thought that maybe she wouldn't have to worry about those feelings she'd had about Darcy recently. She'd thought maybe she could move on from all of the crap with this new guy.

_WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE DARCY?!_

No doubt Darcy was disappointed that the girl he thought was cool behind the mask turned out to be the frigid bitch who rejected him six months ago.

Lizzy found her way outside and sat on the steps. She didn't even hear anyone sit down next to her.

"You okay?" A girly voice asked.

Lizzy laughed bitterly, "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

Lizzy looked over at her. She seemed to be genuinely concerned. Lizzy took a deep, steady breath, "Turns out the guy I've been avoiding for months is the guy I've been flirting with all night."

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"Because I was a dick to him. And he's wonderful and doesn't deserve a bitch in his life."

"But doesn't that mean he likes you? Because he was flirting with you all night?"

"No. He liked the version of me who wasn't a bitch, and now the two versions have melded and tonight won't change a thing. For him, at least."

"Has he not forgiven you for what you did?"

"I don't know. I don't think it was very forgivable. I accused him of a lot of things..."

"Maybe you should ask him how he feels. Maybe you are perceiving it all wrong."

Lizzy shook her head, "No, I don't think I am."

"It can't hurt to try?"

Lizzy sighed and fiddled with the dirt under her feet, "No. No, it can definitely hurt to try. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't." She turned to the girl next to her, "Thank you. I needed that." She hugged her and the girl wished her luck.

But before Lizzy could walk back inside, her phone rang.

"Hello? ... Wait, _what_ happened? ... _Lydia_? ... How?! ... No, no, I'm on my way right now."

Lizzy sprinted down the steps and off back towards the apartment she was staying for the week. Damn was she glad that it was in walking distance.

"Hey! No, wait! Don't chicken out! You can-"

"No, no," she hurriedly shouting, turning back around, "It's not about the guy; my sister is in trouble. I have to go. Thanks for your help, though!" And she took off back home.

In her rush, Lizzy missed the disappointment on the blonde girl's face as the girl realized she would have to go home to a re-heartbroken brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
